He Loves Me?
by Animecrazedx1000
Summary: He thought she loves him, she even said so, a few days later he told her that he loves her too, but is he too late? Has she already moved on?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey all, it's my first fic so, it ain't all that great or nothing, bear with me, but please read and review. Hope you enjoy it none the less.

Summary: He thought she loves him, she even said so, a few days later he told her that he loves her too, but is he too late? Has she already moved on?

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Gundam Seed or any of the characters.

Normal – Normal pov

_Italic - _thoughts

"…" – someone speaking

**Bold** – emphasis on certain word

**HE LOVES ME?**

**Prologue**

His hand slowly caressed her left cheek carefully.

"Lacus, I…uh…" _why isn't this coming out right, urghh!_ "I love you!" He finally blurted out quickly.

Within an instant he was slowly closing the gap between their faces, slowly leaning closer, closer to kiss her. For a moment he felt no response, which tore him apart inside, he desperately tried so hard not to show it but as he was slowly regaining his composure…

"Lacus, WHY?" half-screamed Kira, "I thought…damn this all" he finished quickly while running his hand swiftly through his hair, then in another blink of an eye he ran out of the room.

Lacus just stood there dazed as she thought about the preceding events, _did he…did, Kira, just say that …that he loved me? _Inside she was tearing with joy she was about to tell Kira back when she remembered the feeling of his lips gently on hers. She had no idea what to do, she just froze, she was never like this before, she never froze in front of anyone, why him? Why **only** him, this had never happened when she was with Athrun…before she could make up her mind she remembered him pulling away, with pain piercing through his eyes, she didn't know what she was to do next or say to him. Even before she had begun to assess the situation he had yelled bitterly out of pure pain that **she** had caused him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lacus, WHY? I thought…damn this all" he yelled while running his hand hastily through his untamed hair. Her thoughts were to reach out, to embrace him, to tell him that she loves him too, but instead was greeted by the wind created by him running out of the room.

**----------------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It took her another second to think…her thoughts racing through her mind….

_He said he actually just said that he, Kira Yamato, my Kira loves me too while all this time I thought that he still loved… Miss Allster. Oh no, what am I doing here, I have to find him, to tell him I still love him, always have, always am, always will. Why couldn't I tell him earlier and spare all the pain that I've already caused him while he thought I didn't love him. _

She quickly yet gracefully exited the room and started her search for Kira, her Kira.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Where is he? I hope he didn't go too far, I have to tell him, No, I _**need **_to tell him, need to feel his embrace again, and his soft lips._

A soft blush slowly creeps onto the pink princess' face. _Ah, just thinking of him makes me blush_.

While searching for Kira in the kitchen, she accidentally almost bumped into Cagalli. Cagalli being the short-tempered, yet kind as she was nearly blurted out with anger till she suddenly realized it was only Lacus.

"LACUS!"

"Are you okay, Lacus? You look very worried," she paused to look around, "where's Kira, is **he **okay? I never really see you two apart." Exclaimed Cagalli.

"Woah 1 question at a time, Cagalli, but yes, I'm okay, never been better, and actually Kira is uh, I don't know right now but I'm sure he's 100 fine as well, and what do you mean we're never apart?" Lacus replied calmly with her usual smile but inside she was dead worried where Kira was and how was he?

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, the tapping soon stopped. It was so quiet and brief that they, both didn't know if they actually heard what it thought were footsteps or something else. Unknown to them that there was truly enough Kira right behind the corner hearing everything **she** had said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kira's head while they were talking 

_She's okay. He repeated in his head in disbelief, I guess she really didn't love me, if...if…but how the hell am I 100 okay. She…she…I thought she had broke the engagement with Athrun for _**me**_, because she, she loves me, but urghh! Kira was secretly behind the corner, silently listening and crying…_he thought, before he couldn't take it anymore and sped off away from Lacus and Cagalli, never wanting to see Lacus, the one he truly loved, not out of lust but of her in the whole, ever again…

* * *

Back to Lacus and Cagalli 

"Are you sure?" Cagalli further questioned, already knowledging that something is definitely wrong, but didn't want to force it out.

"Yes, but I do recall I never see you and a certain blue-haired coordinator **ever** apart either." Replied Lacus sweetly.

Cagalli turned red, beet red. "I, uh…don't know who you're talking about." Retorted Cagalli. "And well, I, got to get back to, umm… check on Athrun." Then says a very embarrassed Cagalli, _as she mentally hits her head for saying, Athrun's name in front of Lacus, right after saying she didn't know a blue-haired coordinator, which was obliviously him, while walking away from Lacus._

She thinks further_, come on. I was casually walking pass the kitchen onboard the Kusanagi, after one of our meetings. When I nearly bumped into one really worried and rushed person, Lacus! She looked worried beyond worried and in such a rush._

--------------------------------------------------------------------**Flashback**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LACUS!"

"Are you okay, Lacus? You look very worried," she paused to look around, "where's Kira, is **he **okay? I never really see you two apart." I commonly stated the way over oblivious.

"Woah 1 question at a time, Cagalli, but yes, I'm okay, never been better, and actually Kira is uh, I don't know right now but I'm sure he's 100 fine as well, and what do you mean we're never apart?" _Lacus replied calmly with her usual smile but I knew she was lying… she wasn't okay, it was written all over her face. She really can't lie. So I questioned further, you know as a friend._

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, the tapping soon stopped. _Was that footsteps, I heard? Nah can't be, if it was it would have been louder and would have last longer. Ah I'm losing it!_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I do recall I never see you and a certain blue-haired coordinator **ever** apart either." Replied Lacus sweetly.

_Ahh! She's turning it on me, omg…am I'm actually BLUSHING! Come on, it's oblivious she's talking about Athrun, ahh…._

"I, uh…don't know who you're talking about. And well, I, got to get back to, umm… check on Athrun." _Stupid, stupid STUPID! I don't know who she's talking about yet I say the only person I know _**with**_ blue hair and a coordinator right after she said that... stupid._

"I, uh…got to go, I, um, well see you later." I managed to say out, before quickly scampering away…

----------------------------------------------------------------**End of Flashback**-------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Meanwhile a lost in thought Kira was thinking to himself 

_I can't believe **she** said that! I, I really love her, yet she doesn't love me back, I, I WANT TO DIE RIGHT NOW! **She** was **the** reason why I'm still here, alive and living after I let down Fllay and all the others when the war finally ended. During that time something washed over me, some call it guilt but I couldn't freaking protect here, or the little civilian with pigtails on the Archangel last time…_

Tears now forming in the corners of his eyes again…

_But a part of me 'died' as well, the part where I admired here most but I still thought of her and her last words…Fllay, I'm so sorry. I let you down _**again**! _What good am I, a coordinator chosen to save the world if I can't even protect the ones I love…? I should just_ **kill** _myself…and I loved you Fllay, just why did you have to die…?why couldn't you stay alive a little longer for me…?_

**DAMN YOU LECRUSET!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------**Flashback**------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Yamato, Mr. Yamato," a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts on the end of the war between the coordinators and the naturals.

"Mr. Yamato, are you awake?" the same sweet voice calling for him from the end of what it seemed to be at the end, the light of a long dark tunnel.

He slowly began reaching out for that light and soon he was almost back to his normal self…at least as normal as it gets after war.

War does make one grow.

"Mr. Yamato, what are you looking at outside, this early?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I mean the sunrise, it's truly amazing…able to shine brightly down at us, through all the aftermath of war."

"Yes, yes it is Mr. Yamato …" she said as she gently laid her head on his shoulder."

Something only couples would do.

"I, Lacus…" he trailed off.

"Yes, Mr. Yamato?"

"I'm not ready for this, not just yet…I let down Fllay…I knowthat I was **just** a war toy. But I still **loved** for her. I don't know if I can protect you, I want to, but I'm **not** strong enough…not yet, I'm terribly sorry" He replied after a moment of thinking.

"It's quite alright. I understand." Answered Lacus sweetly, wearing on her sweet smile, but her eyes deceived her, her blue crystal eyes filled with hurt and rejection…

"I'm so sorry…it's just…" He was saying until he was interrupted…

"No, no, I understand, but I just want you to know that I love you and I'll always be waiting for you, okay?"

"Okay!" he replied with a true smile on his face, not the crappy fake one, that was to make everyone stop asking him questions but a true smile, a smile so true that it hasn't been worn by the owner since the death of Fllay…

--------------------------------------------------------------**End of Flashback**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira thinks further, **but**_ I love her, really really love here, her smile here sweet voice her petite curves, soft lips…damn it, she said she loves me, yet… I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'm seriously going to kill myself and this time I mean it but…_

* * *

Back to Lacus 

sigh

_She didn't realize that I was lying, PHEW! But was that footsteps I heard while we were talking..? Nah, can't be, can it? Oh well, although, if I were Kira, where would I be…_

…

_The Bridge! _

She scurried away to the bridge in hope of finding Kira, her beloved. But as she was making her way to the bridge, she heard faint cries, she quickly changed her course to follow to faint cries. Closer the closer she got, the louder they were.

_It has to be Kira!_

_As she finally reached the crying person, she realized that..._

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**HE LOVE ME?**

**Chapter 2**

Recap

Lacus has just started her search for her Kira, when she bumped into Cagalli near the kitchen aboard the Kusanagi. A very concerned conversation begins and with the realization that Kira must be not okay, if he wasn't with Lacus. Although manages to lie her way out of it although not totally convincing Cagalli. During her response, they both heard although not noticing that they heard footsteps of Kira. Lacus then turns the conversation against Cagalli, mentioning a certain someone… Later Lacus makes her way to the bridge where she thought Kira would be. But along the way she hears faint cries…

--------------------------------------------------------------------**Flashback**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I were Kira, where would I be…?_

…

_The Bridge! _

She scurried away to the bridge in hope of finding Kira, her beloved. But as she was making her way to the bridge, she heard faint cries; she quickly changed her course to follow the faint cries. The closer she got, the louder they were.

_It has to be Kira!_

As she finally reached the crying person, she realized that...

------------------------------------------------------------------**End of Flashback**-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to her disappointment, it wasn't who she was looking for, instead the faint cries came from a small boy, who must have lost his way, or mom, or is a sister to one of the new pilots. 

_He must be lost and scared, aww._

"Are you alright, umm, mister…"

"Huh?" the little boy replied with a very frightened look shining in his face.

_This little boy reminds me so much of Kira crying, and then she realized the little boy is frightened even more because of her._

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I'm just here to help, okay? My name's Lacus, Lacus Clyne."

"You, want to help me? And you're Miss Clyne!"

"Yes, yes indeed I am, now what is your name, and why are you crying?"

"I'm Kyran, I come from earth, but when the ship started to move, I lost my mommy, and now my mommy doesn't care to look for me, always flustering over my younger sister, and not me." He replied sounding a little sad when he said the last part.

"Don't worry Kyran" _His name sounds so much like Kira, and he's just like a mini Kira, Oh Kira, I miss you, and I need to talk to you but Kyran needs my help. Please wait for me._ "I'll help you find your mommy, and at least you still have a mom, to care for you plus she's proberly really worried about you right now"

With that said they both, walked off hand in hand to find Kyran's mommy.

After half an hour of still not being able to find his mom, they still pressed on. And all too soon they found his mommy, worried sick.

"Ah, there you are, I was just about to call the captain to help me locate you" said his over glad mother, but to say she was over glad is an understatement right there.

"It's okay Mommy, This kind Miss Clyne helped me get back to you and that's all that matters now." Replied Kyran while hugging his mother tightly.

_Lacus thought, he reminds me so much of Kira, always acting like the adult for all of us, like when he had to fight in the strike to protect his friends against his kind, the coordinators._

"Thank-you so much, Miss Clyne. MISS CLYNE! The Miss Clyne, the beautiful song-stress!"

She blushed.

"Yes, that's me, although I don't think I'm beautiful, or much of a songstress. It's truly a pleasure to help, and I hope to see you soon one day."

"Thank-you, thank-you sooooooooo much, my child has returned and by the nicest person who influenced a lot to both coordinators and naturals."

"Oh, please, just call me Lacus, and it's been my pleasure, but I have to go somewhere, stay safe and close together."

As she was walking off, as she starts to think, _now to find Kira, oh where can he be? Oh, I still haven't checked the bridge yet…but that boy reminds me so much of Kira...Kira, oh Kira, where are you…_and as she was walking a single tear carefully slid down her cheek.

As she was walking toward the bridge, the door suddenly swished open, revealing Miriallia and her all so famous shadow, Dearka, arguing about something, as usual.

_They're so cute together, just if they can get past their differences and appreciate what they have so much of…Oh Kira, where are you…_Lacus says quietly to herself.

Despite their little debate, they still greeted Lacus with a polite nod, as well as Lacus.

**On the Bridge**

"Well, hello, Captain Murrue and Commander Watfield, have you seen Kira lately?" said Lacus, getting straight to the point.

"No, why?" half smirked Commander Watfield.

"Oh, okay then, thank you, I shall leave you, and not cause anymore little disturbances to the current crew."

Then she left hastily, quite hastily.

"Wow, she must really be in a hurry." Stated Murrue.

"Yeah, I wonder what all that was about though…hmmm" pondered the Commander.

**Back to Lacus**

_He wasn't on the bridge. _

Sigh

_Kira, where are you? If I were Kira, where would I be...?_

_THE HANGER_

_I can't believe I didn't think of checking there first!_

**The Hanger**

There **he** was.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

**Preview**: What will happen now, she found him alright. But what or how is everything going to turn out. Will they forget this little, needless fight, or will they have to move on...


	4. Chapter 3

**HE LOVES ME?**

**Chapter 3**

Recap

Lacus was searching for Kira, when she heard faint cries, thinking it was Kira, she followed them, but she soon found out that the cries where coming from someone else, someone who wasn't Kira, but a little civilian boy, named Kyran, who while on search for his mother acted so much of Kira. After a long search they finally found his mother and Lacus could resume her search for **him**. She searched the bridge quickly and briefly meets Miriallia, Dearka, Captain Murrue and Commander Watfield. She once again searches for Kira earnestly, which lead her to the Hanger. At the Hanger….

There he was….

* * *

And there he was, leaning on the railing, staring deep in thought at Freedom, the mobile suit **I** gave him… 

She floated beside him quietly as possible, but despite her efforts she still made quite the noise but that didn't phrase his thoughts.

"Oh, Kira."

He looked up at her, pain piercing in his eyes.

"Lacus" he whispered back.

She just turned around completely and hugged him, tears trickling down her face…

"I love you Kira, I really, really do, you just surprised me, don't leave me. I don't know what I'll do if you went too…"

"…"

_He isn't hugging me back or saying anything, that means he doesn't want me, I guess, I should leave…leave him._

Tears flew down her face more violently.

_I've caused him so much pain..._

Inside of Kira's head

_She's here! She's so cute when she tries to float._

_AHH!_

_What am I thinking, she doesn't want me…_

_Can't cry. Don't' cry. Won't cry._

…

_She, she…loves me? She loves me. SHE LOVES ME!_

He repeated in his head as his eyes widens slightly.

_Is, is she crying, did I do that? Her beautiful face, I don't deserve someone as angelic as her, but I love her and she… she loves too. Right?_

Back to Normal Pov

"I guess you don't want me now or here…" Lacus said while tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"No…" He started but was cut off.

"No?" she whispered while trying to wipe away her tears.

As she pushed away from me, I grabbed her petite wrist, stopping her from getting anywhere further from me.

_I don't deserve her, but I, I…_

I stared into her eyes, her eyes staring into mine, looking for an explanation in my eyes. I broke the gaze as I pushed myself off the ground, and embraced her.

"No, I want you here, I know I don't deserve you and it sounds selfish but I want you to be forever by my side, never leave me. I may have broken my promise to Fllay but I **vow** to protect you, till **I die**. I can't force you to stay, but I, I…"

He stopped talking, instead he lifted up her chin and slowly was going in to kiss her, as if to receive her answer through actions.

They always said. Actions speak louder than words.

"But, but." She started to say…

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Preview:** But what? What is Lacus going to say? Find out in the nxt chapter. 

**Author's Notes:** hehehe its short i know and a huge cliff hanger, earns another hehehe. lolz wellz, hope you enjoyed this chapter and ill update as soon as possible. Although I need a lil advice, review in if you want kira and lacus slight fluff or not. Thnx love u guys all.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Recap:

"I guess you don't want me now or here…" Lacus said while tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"No…" He started but was cut off.

"No?" she whispered while trying to wipe away her tears.

As she pushed away from me, I grabbed her petite wrist, stopping her from getting anywhere further from me.

_I don't deserve her, but I, I…_

I stared into her eyes, her eyes staring into mine, looking for an explanation in my eyes. I broke the gaze as I pushed myself off the ground, and embraced her.

"No, I want you here, I know I don't deserve you and it sounds selfish but I want you to be forever by my side, never leave me. I may have broken my promise to Fllay but I **vow** to protect you, till **I die**. I can't force you to stay, but I, I…"

He stopped talking, but instead lifted up her chin and slowly was going in to kiss her, as if to receive her answer through actions.

They've always said. Actions speak louder than words.

"But, but." She started to say…

_

* * *

But? BUT? He screamed in his head. __Ah, I don't want to hear what she's going to say…lalalalalalalalala…_ He repeated in his head, trying to mentally block her next words which did not work at all. He screamed in his head. He repeated in his head, trying to mentally block her next words which did not work at all. 

"But, I thought you were in love with Fllay…"

_What? Now that was unexpected._ Kira said in his head.

"…I thought you'd never want me… I'm not even as pretty as Fllay."

"Yeah, you're right, you aren't anything like Fllay, you're even prettier." He said while smiling.

She smiled sweetly back at him and thought in her head, _everything is going to be alright from now, as long as I have him. We finally patched things up that day. And that day is one surely to be remembered. The day he, HE accepted me. Me of all people. I knew though that in our future, nothing can phrase us, if we have each other._

* * *

WARNING: THE NEXT PART IS MEANT FOR OLDER YOUTH AUDIENCES. SCENCES CONTAINS KISSING AND UMM MORE KISSING. VIEWER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

dontyoudaremissitthough!

* * *

"Lacus, I have to show you something…follow me, okay?"

She nodded as she wondered _what is so important to show me now…and all of a sudden too._

He led her to the cockpit of Freedom, he went inside, and she debated once again in her head whether or not to follow him inside, but she did anyways.

He was looking for something, or so it seemed, then he accidentally ? closed the cockpit. Whether it was accidental or not, we will never know for sure. Until…

"Ah, there it is," he said while reaching beside her head…

She turned to look at what he was getting in so that she could be of assistance, until she felt something soft and faintly famillar on her lips.

Kira's lips!

Without thinking she wanted more, and so she moved her hands behind his head, deepening the kiss while he pulled her closer with his hands around her waist.

"hmm," she moaned at his touch.

After their little make-out session. Lacus was the first one to speak, while staring lovingly at him…

"That was nice, but what exactly did you want to show me so badly before?"

He thought for a moment.

"Let's see, well lots of things, 1. I still have the Freedom that you gave me, and in good condition, might I add. 2. I promise with my whole heart till I die, that I will protect, will do everything in my power to protect you. And 3. Thank-you for believing in me, although I don't think I've thanked you enough, not quite yet…"

He responded as he move toward her, to steal another kiss…

**END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END **

Author's Notes: sorries it took sooo long, my bad...didnt mean too but parents banned me from off the com and well SORRY! Hope you guys likes.


End file.
